See the light without you
by Jadeboregard
Summary: Rejoignez notre chère Alice dans ce fanfic qui ne prend pas compte des pouvoirs qu'elle a dans le manga...
1. I can't hear you

*Quand une personne parle entre étoile ca veut dire qu'elle le pense et pas qu'elle le dit...*  
(Et ce qui est entre parenthèse vient de moi!)  
(Séno c'est le nom de famille d'Alice et de Mayura)  
(La mère d'Alice et Mayura s'appelle Mei)

...

Alice POV

*Je voudrais tellement qu'il me remarque, moi Alice, à la place de ma soeur...*

Je suis Alice, ni super jolie, ni super intelligente, j'adore le chat et les messages textes. Je n'ai pas de véritables amis parce que j'ai toujours eu peur que cette personne me fasse du mal si je lui dis mes secrets... Mais j'aime un garçon... Le petit ami de ma soeur Mayura.

Elle, elle est super belle, elle a de superbes cheveux roux, des yeux bleus, elle est plus grande que moi, intelligente, tout le monde l'aime, elle a plein d'amis, elle peut avoir tout les gars de l'école juste en claquant des doigts si elle veut... Mais celui qu'elle a prise c'est celui que j'aime du plus profond de mon cœur... Kyô Wakamiya...

Il me connait... En tant que petite soeur de Mayura, mais il me connait... Il sait que je viens souvent voir ma soeur au club de kyûdo... Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que je ne viens pas pour elle mais pour lui... Pour voir son sourire apparaître quand il voit ma soeur... Quand ça arrive je vais derrière elle et le regarde, alors c'est comme si c'était a moi qu'il faisait ce splendide sourire... Je me fais toute sorte d'histoire... Du genre que un jour il va se réveiller de sa vie avec Mayura, me voir et m'embrasser... Je sais que ce n'est pas très gentil, mais ça a toujours été comme ca...

Elle si belle et moi pas... Comment pourrais-je rivaliser? C'est sur il y a Frey avec qui je pourrais filer le parfait amour... Mais je ne l'aime pas... Il m'aime depuis je ne sais combien de temps et à chaque fois que Mayura et moi parlons d'amour il va toujours apparaitre dans nos conversations... Je l'aime beaucoup, mais pas comme il le faudrait... *soupir*

Je dois aller a l'école, la torture de tous les jours...Je me lève, fais mon lit et m'habille. Je passe dans la salle de bain pour les dents, et percute Mayura pendant qu'elle sort de la douche.  
M:Oh! Je m'excuse Alice! Je ne t'avais pas vue!Et en plus je suis en retard! Aller bye à tout a l'heure!  
Avant que je ne dise un mot elle sort de la salle de bain comme un ouragan, donne un baiser sur la joue de maman et sort de la maison en courant. Elle est toujours comme ça. C'est pour ça que je dis qu'elle n'est pas parfaite, elle a un seul défaut, elle est quasiment toujours en retard partout où elle va... Pour moi c'est une qualité, mais elle un défaut. Le seul qu'elle ait et  
la seule qualité que j'aie...Bon! Plus d'apitoiement je dois aussi aller en cours!

Je sors de la maison, et me dirige tranquillement vers l'école car je n'ai cours que dans une demi-heure et comme je suis a 15 minutes de l'école...Je prends mon temps.  
Inconnu: Alice!Alice!  
Je me retourne et vois furtivement Frey juste avant qu'il ne me fonce dessus et me prenant dans ses bras.  
F:Je me suis terriblement ennuyé de toi! Tu ne sais pas comment!  
A*Exaspérée*:Voyons Frey on s'est vu hier soir et tu m'as envoyer 3 message texte avant que j'aille me coucher!  
F:Mais c'est la moindre des choses puisque je t'AAAAADOOOOREEEE!  
*Mon dieu, mais pourquoi il le crie aussi fort?*  
F:Ce n'est pas un crime, non?  
A:Bien sur que non ce n'est pas un crime d'adorer quelqu'un!  
*Pensée pour Kyô*  
F:Toi tu penses à Kyô!  
*Et oui! J'ai eu la stupidité de lui dire!*  
A:Mais non!  
F:Mais si!  
A:D'accord je me rends, mais on n'en parle plus, d'accord?  
F:Et j'aurais quoi si je me tais?  
A:HEU... Et tu penses à quoi?  
F:Je veux un baiser de ta bouche fraîche et rosée!  
A:Frey! Quand même! Tu le sais que je ne veux pas t'en donner, parce que je t'aime beaucoup comme ami mais pas plus... Désolée...  
*Ah non! Il va pas faire la face du petit chien battu! Et crotte il la fait!*  
A:Bon d'accord je t'accorde un petit bécot rapide sur la joue! Mais pas plus!  
F:ok ok!Tout de suite!  
Au moment où je sens sa joue sous mes lèvres je vois Kyô qui marche vers nous.  
*OH NON!Pourquoi il a fallu qu'il me voie a cette seconde la et pas celle d'après?*  
Je retire mes lèvres de la joue toute rouge de Frey et me tourne vers Kyô.  
A*En le saluant*: Bonjour Wakamiya!  
K:Bonjour Séno...  
K:Tu n'aurais pas vue Mayura ce matin par hasard?  
A:Juste une toute petite seconde juste avant qu'elle parte pour ces cours pourquoi?  
K:Je voulais lui dire que le cours de tir à l'arc est annulé.  
A:Alors tu n'as rien a faire pour toute l'heure qui s'en vient?  
F:Moi je n'ai rien et je veux la passer avec toi, ma belle!  
*Il est encore là lui...*  
K:Non, mais bon au revoir!  
A:Au revoir Wakamiya!  
*Youpi il m'a parlé je suis tellement heureuse!*  
F:Alors contente?  
A:Oui très!

Frey POV

*Pourquoi est ce qu'elle ne m'aime pas comme je l'aime? Je le voudrais tellement! Elle est si belle, avec ces cheveux bruns/roux, ces superbes yeux bleus pâles si désirables. Je voudrais tellement sentir sa peau nue contre la mienne, toujours la sentir a côté de moi, proche de moi, sur moi... Je voudrais tellement qu'un beau jour elle vienne me dire "je t'aime", qu'elle m'embrasse comme je lui ai demandé tout a l'heure, qu'elle rougisse quand je lui parle... Qu'elle veuille me toucher et non qu'elle répugne à me toucher comme si j'étais un monstre et non un être humain...

Quand elle m'a dit qu'elle aimait un autre, Kyô en fait, je suis devenu fou… Je voulais la posséder plus que n'importe qui ne voudra jamais le faire... J'adorerais qu'un jour elle vienne chez moi et me dévoile le merveilleux corps qu'elle cache sous son uniforme d'école... Qu'elle enlève un par un les vêtement qu'elle a sur elle... Son chandail, sa jupe et qu'elle vienne se blottir contre moi pour que je puisse respirer son parfum que je puisse lui enlever ses sous-vêtement qui doivent être superbement exquis... Qu'elle m'enlève ensuite mon habit, qu'elle me caresse le corps comme je le voudrais, qu'elle me touche où je veux qu'elle touche depuis que je la connais...

Elle me fait de l'effet c'en est délirant... Juste à penser à elle le soir et j'en suis tout bouleversé pendant toute la nuit... Je ne pense qu'a elle, je la dessine sous tous ces angles, je l'imagine dans toutes les positions... Mais comme tout ce que j'imagine ne deviendra jamais vrai j'aime mieux rester un ami...Comme ça au moins je sais quand elle a mal, car quand elle souffre je suis plein de souffrances...*  
F:Alors on va a l'école ou on traine encore un peu?  
A:Il faudrait y aller ca commence dans 10 minutes!

Mayura POV

(À la fin de la journée)

Et voilà une autre journée de passée!J'en suis contente... Et je suis tellement heureuse de sortir avec Kyô, il est si gentil avec tout le monde.

Il est un peu froid avec ceux qu'il ne connait pas, mais je le comprends parfaitement...Je sais que je dois paraître pour la fille parfaite, mais en fait il faut toujours que je me force pour ne pas perdre la face devant tout le monde... Il n'y a qu'avec Kyô que je peux être moi-même... Il ne va pas me juger...  
M:Tu aurais pus m'appeler pour me dire que le cours de ce matin était annulé!  
K:Mais hier soir quand je t'ai appelé pour te souhaiter une bonne nuit, tu m'as dis que tu étais contente que je t'appelle, mais que tu voulais que je ne t'appelle plus pour ne rien dire d'important... En plus ce matin j'ai put faire un peu d'exercice! Et sais-tu quoi? J'ai rencontré Alice et Frey. Elle l'embrassait sur la joue. Je ne savais pas qu'ils sortaient ensemble!  
*Tiens tiens!Moi non plus!*  
M:La prochaine fois que le cours est annulé tu m'appelles d'accord?  
K:D'accord!  
Il se penche vers moi, et m'embrasse tendrement. J'adore quand il fait ça... Mais bon… Revenons à mon problème! Pourquoi elle embrassait ce grand blond? Elle doit bien l'aimer alors! C'est très bien alors... Je vais pouvoir mettre mon plan a exécution...

Alice POV

A:Bien sur que tu peux m'envoyer des SMS le soir je ne t'en veux pas!  
F:Mais on aurait dit que tu me faisais la tête tout a l'heure!  
A:Je ne te faisais pas la tête! Je pensais à autre chose c'est tout! Je m'excuse si tu penses que je pensais à te faire la tête! *Ça fait beaucoup trop de pensée...* Je ne voulais pas te blesser, mais je m'inquiétais pour mon examen de mathématiques que je fais demain...  
F:Je peux t'aider moi! J'adore les math! Tu n'as qu'a venir chez moi ce soir et je pourrais t'aider...  
*Qu'est ce qu'il va penser? Que je vais aller étudier chez lui pour mieux me prendre dans son lit après? Non mais! Je ne suis pas une fille facile... En plus ce serait la première fois, alors je ne veux pas la gaspiller avec un gars que je n'aime pas profondément...*  
A:Si je viens ce n'est pas plus que 1 heure alors! Parce que j'ai d'autres choses à faire alors à tout a l'heure! Je viens à qu'elle au fait?  
F:Tu pourrais venir souper! Arrive à 6 heure et on va étudier en mangeant, c'est tout le temps ce que je fais et ca marche plutôt bien!  
*C'est vrai qu'il est très calé en tout...Je pourrais lui faire confiance et y aller… disons...1 heure et demi...*  
A:Alors une demie-heure de plus ca va être assez pour pouvoir tout m'expliquer, d'accord?  
F: D'accord ma belle!(Avec un superbe clin d'oeil)

Frey POV

À 5 heure 45

Ding! Dong!  
*Ça peut pas être Alice il est même pas 6 heure et je ne crois pas qu'elle viendrait plus tôt même si ça m'emplirait de joie...*  
J'ouvre la porte et qui vois-je? Mayura!  
F:Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?  
M:Et bien je voulais venir voir un ami, qu'elle dit en pleurnichant.  
*Un ami? Nous n'avons jamais été ami! Elle se fout royalement de moi et c'est bien la première fois qu'elle me dit quelque chose sans que ce soit une insulte!*  
F:Qu'est ce qui se passe?  
M:Kyô m'a laissé tomber!  
F:Ah bon. Et pourquoi tu te tournes subitement vers moi pour me dire ca? Tu n'as pas assez d'amis pour t'aider?  
M:Étant donné ma popularité je me suis fait plein d'ennemis alors je ne peux pas aller voir une "amie", parce que au sinon demain elle va avoir tout raconter a tout le monde!Et ça je ne le veux pas!  
F:Mais lui il va bien dire quelque chose à quelqu'un.  
M:Non c'est moi qui doit l'annoncer publiquement, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit le pourri!  
*Oh non! Mais alors Alice doit déjà le savoir! Je suis mort... Elle ne va plus vouloir me parler! Elle va aller le voir tout de suite sans plus se soucier de moi! *

Mayura POV

*Voila il vient de comprendre! S'il savait le pauvre con! Je suis bien sur encore avec Kyô! Je veux juste détruire toute possible entente entre Frey et Alice! Et maintenant la deuxième phase de mon plan!*  
M:Frey est ce que tu peux me prendre dans tes bras? J'ai besoin de réconfort...  
*Je le vois hésitant... Il me tend une main et je me jette sur lui! Je l'embrasse et à cet instant la sonnette résonne... Il ne l'entend pas puisqu'il est complètement sous mon charme... J'entends des pas, le plancher qui craque et une toute petite voix qui dit "Frey" d'une voix hésitante. Je me retourne comme si j'avais été surprise en pleine faute*

Alice POV

Je sonne chez Frey. Personne ne réponds alors je l'ouvre, en fait je la pousse et j'entre dans l'appartement. J'entends un bruit qui vient de sur ma droite.  
A:Frey?  
Je vois soudain ma soeur se relever surprise et je vois Frey, celui qui me disait qu'il m'aimait avec tant de ferveur, sous elle, du rouge à lèvres, celui de ma soeur sur ces lèvres a lui. Alors je comprends en un instant. Il se fout de moi. Il voulait juste ma soeur. C'est sur. Il lui a donné rendez-vous avant moi, mais comme elle est toujours en retard elle est arrivée plus tard et je suis arrivée moi au point culminant juste avant qu'elle ne parte. Elle a son manteau alors c'est sur... Elle allait partir... Tout tourne dans ma tête... Il ne m'aime pas... Il s'en fout de moi... Il veut juste ma soeur... Elle est plus belle que moi... Elle a son âge alors pourquoi pas? Je me sens si mal... J'ai l'impression que je vais vomir... Je sors de l'appartement, je cours comme une dératée, sous la pluie, sous la nuit noire... Je voudrais juste qu'elle m'engloutisse pour que je puisse ne plus exister...

Mais pourquoi est ce que je suis si triste? J'ai eu ce que je voulais non? Il a eu ce qu'il voulait, ma soeur aussi... Je m'arrête soudain et m'assied sous un arbre pour avoir moins de pluie sur moi... Mais qu'est ce que ca pourrais faire? Tout le monde s'en foutrait... Kyô, Mayura, Frey, mes parents, les professeurs de l'école, tout le monde s'en foutrait que je meure... Alors pourquoi pas? De toute façon je suis tellement fatiguée que je pourrais dormir n'importe où... Alors pourquoi ne pas dormir sous un arbre où je vais attraper une mauvaise grippe et en mourir ensuite... Personne ne le verrait...

Je ne suis personne, je ne suis rien, je ne suis qu'une pauvre fille qui veut dormir sous un arbre, une nuit avec des orages et de la pluie, c'est tout ce que je suis... Une personne de plus ou une personne de moins dans ce monde qu'est ce que ca peut bien faire, hein? Je me retourne brusquement et vomi mes tripes sur le mouillé et dur. Je n'entends plus rien et ne vois plus rien je sombre dans l'inconscience après avoir aperçue une voiture se garer devant moi…

(Quelques 12 heures plus tard)

Ouch... J'ai un mal de tête digne de ce nom... J'ouvre les yeux... pour les refermer tout de suite. L'éclairage est trop fort et je crois que j'ai des hallucinations... J'ai vue une hirondelle voler au dessus de moi et on est dans une maison et non à l'extérieur...  
Inconnu:Bonjour  
Je saute d'un bon 30 centimètre quand j'entends cette voix que je ne connais pas... J'ouvre quand même les yeux et voit un garçon un peu plus jeune que moi. Il a des yeux doux et clairs, très bleux et profonds pour un gars si jeune...  
A:Bonjour... Où est ce que je suis? Et tu es qui? Et pourquoi il y a une hirondelle dans la maison?  
I:Dans ma maison, Christopher pour mes amis et elle c'est Orson, mon hirondelle...  
A:Alors bonjour Chris, je peux t'appeler comme ca?  
C:Bien sur!  
A:Mais qu'est ce que je fais ici?  
C:Hier soir pendant l'orage, Pierre, mon chauffeur, et moi sommes revenus d'un spectacle et je t'ai vue couchée sous un arbre... Comme tu n'avais pas de bourse, pour savoir où tu habitais, nous t'avons ramenée chez moi. Je suis seul dans cette maison alors il n'y a aucun inconvénient à ce que tu restes ici un peu pour te remettre de tes émotions...  
A:Merci… Ah! Au fait je m'appelle Alice...  
C:Bonjour Alice...  
*Il a un charmant sourire...*  
A:Si ce n'est pas trop demander je peux avoir un téléphone pour appeler mes parents pour leur dire que je vais bien?  
C:Bien sur le voici, je vais aller demander qu'on t'apporte un petit-déjeuner convenable...  
A:Merci!  
J'appelle et j'entends la voix de maman  
A:Salut maman!  
Maman:Je m'inquiétais Alice! Où es-tu? Nous venons te chercher!  
A:Non c'est correct maman... Je suis chez un ami, il m'a aidé cette nuit...  
Maman*suspicieuse*: Un ami?  
A:C'est une longue histoire... Est-ce que tu pourrais appeler à l'école pour leur dire que je ne vais pas être la pour mon examen de mathématique s'il te plait?  
Maman: Bien sur ma chérie! Je viens te chercher tout de suite aussi!  
A:Mais non c'est correct maman! Et en plus mon ami m'a promis un petit déjeuner après je vais revenir d'accord?  
Maman: D'accord à tout a l'heure! Au revoir ma chérie!  
A:Bye maman!  
Je raccroche avant qu'elle ne décide de me persuader de lui dire où je suis... Ce que je ne sais pas plus qu'elle… Chris arrive a cet instant... Il arrive toujours au meilleur moment... Comme ça je peux penser à autre chose qu'a la soirée d'hier...  
C:Voilà le petit-déjeuner de mademoiselle!  
A:Ah merci Chris! Tu es super gentil merci beaucoup de m'avoir recueillie! Mais dis moi... Est ce qu'on va a la même école?  
C:Oui...Tu es en seconde et moi aussi!  
A:Et bien on va pouvoir se reparler à l'école alors! Je vais avoir un grand besoin de parler avec quelqu'un d'autre que mon seul ancien ami...  
C:Comment ça ton ancien ami?  
A:Il a embrassé ma soeur et il disait qu'il m'aimait alors tout ça veut dire qu'il m'a trahie... Moi qui commençait a l'apprécier...  
C:Tu commençais seulement ou tu l'appréciais vraiment? Parce que je sais de qui tu parles... Tu parles de Frey n'est-ce pas?  
A:Heu… Oui...  
C:Alors il t'aime vraiment... Il me l'a dit...  
A:Comment ça il te l'a dit?  
C:C'est un ami a moi... J'en ai pas beaucoup alors ceux que j'ai sont les plus fidèles et je les connais bien...  
A:D'accord, mais il m'a quand même trahie... J'aimerais bien parler d'autre chose...  
C:Bien sur... Je vais te raconter pourquoi je suis si jeune et déjà en seconde...

3 heures plus tard

Je suis devant la maison... Il faut que j'entre pour tout dire à maman... J'entre courageusement et remarque que rien ne bouge dans la maison...  
A:MAMAN?  
Je crie pour qu'elle puisse m'entendre... Personne ne me répond... Alors je vais dans la salle de bain en premier pour prendre un long bain très chaud pour oublier tout mes soucis au moins un petit instant... Juste avant de me quitter Chris m'a dit que je le reverrais demain à l'école et qu'il m'attendrait a l'entrée. Je mets du savon pour faire des bulles dans la baignoire, y plonge un orteil pour savoir la température de l'eau. Je frissonne d'avance car les bulles de savon glissent sur la peau comme une caresse... Une caresse tendre qui va partout et dans tout les plus intimes racoins... J'ai la soudaine image de Frey dans ma tête... J'ouvre brusquement les yeux et me demande pourquoi j'ai cette image en ce moment même alors que j'imagine des caresses... Enfin bref passons... J'enlève mon peignoir et me laisse couler dans l'eau. Elle est chaude et parfumée à souhait... Je respire un bon coup et rentre ma tête dans l'eau. Je n'entends plus rien, ne vois plus rien et ne pense plus a rien... Ça fait tellement du bien... J'aimerais bien dormir tout d'un coup... Alors comme mes envies suicidaires d'hier sont complètement finies, je sors du bain après un massage vigoureux de mon cuir chevelu et m'enroule dans une grande serviette. Je vais dans ma chambre, ferme les stores, ôte ma serviette et m'étends entre les draps de mon lit. Je m'endors tout de suite sans aucune pensée...

Frey POV

Je suis timbré, complètement à côté de la plaque, stupidement furieux contre moi-même! Mais pourquoi j'ai répondu aux douces lèvres de Mayura? Et pourquoi ai-je cru ses ridicules mensonges?

(Flash back)

Dès qu'Alice a quittée mon toit elle s'est retournée vers moi.  
M:Je l'ai eu!  
F:Quoi?  
M:Je l'ai eu la petite! Elle t'aimait bien et voila que tu étais en pleine embrassade avec moi alors que j'aurais dut être avec Kyô! Oh et je voulais juste te dire que je sors encore avec Kyô! Comment ne pas garder un homme aussi merveilleusement masculin?  
F:Tu n'es qu'une garce!  
M:Ça il aurait fallu que tu le voies avant que je ne t'embrasse et avant qu'Alice nous voie!

Et elle est partie comme ça! Je suis sorti, j'ai couru dans toutes les rues de la ville, mais je n'ai pas retrouvé Alice...

(Fin flash back)

Je me trouve bête de ne pas l'avoir vu venir et en prime aujourd'hui je n'ai même pas vu Alice quand je suis allé à l'école... Mais pour Mayura je sais déjà ce que je vais faire...

Après l'école

F:Salut Kyô!  
K:Salut Frey!Tu vas bien?  
F:Oui mais je me fais du souci pour toi mon vieux...  
K:Comment ça?  
F:Ben ta blonde m'a dit que vous aviez cassé hier!  
K:Quand est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ca?  
F:Hier soir juste avant de...  
*Il faut une petite hésitation pour que le poisson morde...*  
K:Avant de quoi?  
*Et voila il a mordu! Maintenant il ne faut pas qu'il me morde le derrière...*  
F:Ben voila... Hier soir j'étais chez moi, j'attendais Alice, tu sais la petite soeur à Mayura... Et voila que ta blonde arrive... Elle me dit qu'elle a besoin d'un ami, elle dit que vous avez cassé et qu'elle ne voulait pas aller chez une de ces filles qu'elle nomme "amies". Ensuite elle me dit  
qu'elle voudrait un peu de chaleur humaine et la voila qui me saute dessus!

Kyô POV

Quoi? Malheur et damnation... Elle dit qu'elle ne sort plus avec moi? Alors ca va être vrai! Je vais aller casser de ce pas... Et de toute facon j'ai eu une bourse d'étude dans une autre ville... Alors je ne vais plus les voir ces deux-là...

Frey POV

Ma Alice...

Alice POv

*Ca m'a fait du bien de dormir hier... Mais la il faut que j'affronte mes problèmes... En premier Frey, parce que je sais que Mayura va être sortie plus tôt... C'est sûr que la plupart du temps elle part en retard, mais aujourd'hui pour ne pas me voir elle va être sortie en avance... Hier soir je me suis réveillée quand tout le monde dormait, enfin c'est ce que je croyais. Quand je suis arrivée dans la cuisine j'ai trouvée ma mère assise à la table.

(Flash back)

Mei:Viens t'assoir proche de moi et raconte moi ce qui s'est passé de si mystérieux hier soir pour que tu ailles te réfugier chez un ami a toi...  
A:En fait hier Frey m'a invité chez lui pour étudier... Et quand je suis arrivée je l'ai trouvé avec... une autre fille... Ils s'embrassaient... Quand je les ais vus je me suis bien rendu compte que j'étais de trop alors je suis allée pleurer tout mon soûl chez Christopher *Je ne peux pas vraiment lui dire que je ne le connaissais pas avant hier soir...* Et ce matin je suis revenue après avoir déjeuné et dormi...  
Mei: Alors tu vas parler à Frey?  
A:Oui si je le vois demain... Mais je ne crois pas qu'il va vouloir me voir après avoir embrassé Ma... Heu... la fille... *Passer proche!* Bon je vais aller dormir, d'accord?  
Mei: Bien sur ma chérie, à demain matin!

(Fin flash back)

Bon allons! Une bonne douche froide! Ça rafraichit les idées et en plus ça réveille!

15 minutes plus tard...

Et bien je peux sortir maintenant, il faut juste que je mette mes souliers et que je m'assure que Frey n'est pas devant la porte a m'attendre... C'est tellement son genre... Ah! non! Personne! Tant mieux! Je vais pouvoir mieux penser à ce que je vais lui dire... Je pourrais aussi bien l'ignorer... Mais non ce n'est pas mon genre... C'est hypocrite... Ah! Je vois Chris! C'est vrai il m'avait dit qu'il allait être là a m'attendre...  
A:Salut! Ca va?  
C:Salut!Oui et toi est-ce que tu vas mieux qu'hier?  
A:Je suis plus relax...  
C:C'est bien alors!  
I:Salut Chris! Désolé je suis en retard! J'aurais bien voulu t'envoyer un message, mais comme je courais pour aller voir à la maison de tu-sais-qui...*Embarassé et très rouge...*Oh!Alice!  
Je regarde Chris et Frey successivement, tourne les talons et cours vers l'école pour y entrer et jeter violemment mes affaires dans mon casier. *AH! La petite vipère! Je n'aurais pas dut lui dire que j'étais en froid avec un ami! Maintenant Chris va absolument vouloir que je me réconcilie!* En plus je n'ai plus personne a qui faire confiance... *Amèrement* C'est super!

Frey POV

F:Elle faisait quoi ici?  
C:On parlait.  
F:Mais tu sais mes sentiments envers elle! Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui parlais de toute façon? Tu ne la connais même pas!  
C:Et bien oui je la connais! Depuis hier soir! Depuis que tu as embrassé sa soeur devant elle, depuis qu'elle s'est enfuie, depuis que je l'ai trouvée sous un arbre grelottante et mouillée!  
F:Elle était chez toi? Moi qui l'ai cherchée dans tout les racoins de la ville pour la retrouver...  
C:Alors tu l'aimes vraiment?  
F:OUI!  
C:Parce que elle je ne crois pas qu'elle veuille encore te parler... Elle a une très basse estime d'elle même... Et ça n'a pas aidé que tu embrasses sa soeur... Elle croit que tu t'es servi d'elle pour parvenir a sa soeur qui est tellement plus belle quelle, selon ses propres paroles... Quand elle dormait *Quoi il l'a vu dormir?* elle a parlée pendant son sommeil... Elle a dit combien elle est triste... Elle en a pleurer... Elle a aussi dit combien elle t'aimais...  
F:QUOI? Elle m'aime, mais pourquoi elle ne me l'a jamais dit? Mon dieu! Il faut absolument que je lui parle!

Il me prends la manche et dit sévèrement:  
C:Tu ne devrais pas! Elle est encore perturbée par ce qu'elle a vue... Et en plus elle ne sait même pas qu'elle t'aime...

Je voudrais tellement qu'elle me le dise un jour... Je vais aller lui parler ce soir...

Alice POV

Fiou! La journée est enfin finie... Au moins je n'ai pas revu Frey... J'aurais été trop malheureuse... Qu'est ce que je dis la? Malheureuse? C'est sur que je l'aime beaucoup mais pas comme ca... À moins que je ne l'aime, mais que je ne puisse pas me l'avouer... Bof... Je ne vais jamais le savoir de toute facon... Il ne va plus vouloir me parler... C'est peut-être mieux comme ca... Et même si je crois Chris quand il dit que Frey m'aime, je suis presque sure qu'il m'aime en tant qu'amie... Tout à l'heure quand il est arrivé il a dit qu'il avait dut courir pour aller voir a la maison de "tu sais qui"... Je me demande si cette maison est justement la mienne. En plus il arrivait de la même direction que moi... Alors ca doit être ca... Il est venu pour voir Mayura, mais comme elle est partie plus tôt par lâcheté il est venu à l'école pour un rendez-vous convenu entre lui et Chris... Je rentre dans la maison tout doucement et vais dans la cuisine pour voir si Mayura est là, pour pouvoir lui parler d'hier... Je glisse la porte et remarque que personne n'y est... J'avance et je vais voir sur le tableau pour savoir où est tout le monde... Maman et papa sont à un concert et vont coucher chez une cousine, et Mayura est chez une amie pour toute la soirée... Bon et bien je vais pouvoir dormir plus longtemps demain matin vu que nous sommes vendredi... *Vive les samedi!* Je vais prendre un bain et après je vais aller manger un petit quelque chose... Je vais surement me coucher de bonne heure... Je suis tellement fatiguée...

1 heure plus tard

AH! Qu'est ce que ca fait du bien de prendre un bon bain! Aller je vais mettre mon pyjama et je vais aller manger un petit quelque chose... Je sors de la salle de bain et me rends dans ma chambre. Je vois une ombre bouger dans le jardin je me dis que ce n'est qu'un chat et je descend pour aller voir dans frigo qu'est ce qu'il y a de bon...Tiens il reste un peu de salade! Je m'en mets dans un bol avec un peu de vinaigrette...

Ding!Dong!

Qui ca peut bien être? Je m'avance tout doucement vers la porte sans faire de bruit et regarde par la vitre teintée. AH!NON! C'est Frey! Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire? Je recule et je vais dans ma chambre après avoir tout fermé dans la maison. Je me mets sous les couvertures et attends... Pendant une demi-heure la sonnette est activée... À chaque fois je me retiens pour ne pas aller le voir, aller me jeter dans ces bras... Parce que pendant ce temps je m'en suis rendu compte... Toute cette tristesse réprimée que je ne voulais pas m'avouer… Je l'aime, mais lui il aime ma soeur... Alors je ne vais pas lui donner la satisfaction d'aller me jeter sur lui quand ce n'est que Mayura qu'il veut avoir... Je m'endors doucement...

Frey POV

Mais bon sang! Je l'ai bien vue tout a l'heure dans sa chambre! Je me suis bien sur retourné tout de suite quand je me suis rendu compte qu'elle n'avait qu'une serviette sur elle... J'aurais bien voulu la voir sans, mais je suis quand même un gentleman envers celle que j'aime! J'ai vu quasiment toutes les lumières de la maison se fermer... Non, mais elle n'est  
pas vraiment subtile... Bon comment est-ce que je pourrais rentrer dans cette maison pour lui parler? Elle doit être dans sa chambre *C'est l'abri favori de tous les humains pour se protéger ou pour tout simplement se cacher...* Comme je l'ai déja vue dans sa chambre je sais où elle se situe... Je regarde bien, je vois une échelle un peu plus loin cachée dans des buissons. La fenêtre qui est juste au dessus doit être celle de Mayura pour qu'elle puisse sortir de sa chambre sans que personne ne le sache... Je l'appui sous la fenêtre d'Alice, monte et la pousse délicatement. Je pose un pied sur le sol et regarde tout autour de moi. Je vois Alice couchée dans son lit. Elle respire tout doucement, donc elle dort... Je me penche sur elle et l'embrasse sur la joue...

Alice POV

(Dans son rêve)

Je vois une plaine verte qui s'étends a perte de vue...Je me couche sur le sol et regarde les oiseaux dans le ciel...Je sens une caresse sur ma joue et tourne la tête pour voir de quoi il s'agit. Un brin d'herbe... Comme s'en est drôle... Je croyais que c'était Frey... Le ciel vire brusquement au noir, les éclairs m'entourent et je suis comme captive du sol. J'essaie de me tourner, mais reste emprisonnée de quelque chose qui ne veut pas me lâcher. J'entends soudain une voix m'appeler et je me "tourne" vers la voix. Elle ne m'est pas inconnue... Frey?

(Réveillée)

A:Frey?  
F:Alice tu es réveillée enfin! Je me demandais c'était quoi ton cauchemar? Quand je t'ai prise dans mes bras...  
A:QUOI? Mais tu fais quoi dans ma chambre au beau milieu de la nuit de toute façon? *Non mais quand même venir dans ma chambre la nuit! Il est fou... mais qu'est-ce qu'il est beau...Quand même Alice reprends toi! Il ne faut pas perdre la face... surtout pas maintenant alors que je sais que je l'aime passionément...* La chambre de ma soeur est la chambre d'a côté, mais tu n'es pas obligé de te donner cette peine... Elle n'est pas à la maison, elle est chez une de ces amies...  
F:Comment ça ta soeur? C'est toi que je suis venu voir! Pas elle... C'est toi que j'aime et non Mayura! Comment as tu pus penser un seul instant que c'était elle que j'aimais? Hein? Dis le moi bon sang!  
*C'est moi qu'il aime... Il me faut un peu de temps pour digérer la nouvelle disons... Mais je ne peux pas lui dire en retour que je l'aime!*  
A:Ça ne me dit pas plus ce que tu fais dans ma chambre! Je croyais que tu étais parti...  
F:Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas ouvert au juste?  
A:Je ne voulais pas te parler... Surtout pas après ce que tu as fait avant-hier... Tu as embrassé ma soeur ce qui veut dire que tu te servais de moi pour pouvoir être auprès d'elle... Mais comme elle n'est jamais très ponctuelle vous vous êtes donné un baiser en même temps que j'arrivais... Je suis ensuite allée pleurer sous la pluie parce que je ne savais pas encore  
que je t'… *Oh mon dieu! Je l'ai presque dit! Alice calme toi!*  
F:Tu me quoi Alice?  
A:Euh... Hum... Que je t'en voulais plus! Voila! Mais bon je ne t'en veux plus... Et tu peux te pousser un peu stp? Tu m'étouffes...  
*C'est qu'il est couché sur moi alors imaginez!*  
F:Non je ne veux pas du tout...  
A:Ah! Aller! Pousse toi une fois pour to...  
Je ne finis pas la phrase... Mon bec est cloué... Par sa bouche...

Frey POV

Je l'embrasse! J'embrasse MA Alice! C'est divin! Je ne savais pas que ça allait être un tel feu d'artifice... Je sens soudain deux petites mains se poser sur ma poitrine. Elles descendent et font remonter mon chandail...J'arrête de l'embrasser et la regarde, surpris qu'elle ait prise  
cette initiative.  
F:Alice?  
A:Quoi?  
F:Qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
A:Et bien...Je passe ma main sur l'homme que...  
Elle s'arrète de parler...L'homme que quoi? Je vais tenter ma chance...  
F:L'homme que quoi Alice? Que tu aimes? Ou que tu désires?  
*Ben quoi? Ce n'est pas la même chose...*  
J'entends un murmure, quasiment inaudible à l'oreille, mais avec ma super ouïe j'entends, à ma grande surprise;  
A:Les deux...  
F:Pour de vrai ma chérie? Tu m'aimes?  
A:Oui  
Je l'embrasse comme un fou... Comme un sauvage... Je l'aime tellement! Il m'est tellement facile de la prendre dans mes bras, de lui enlever son haut de pyjama et d'ensuite la regarder comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde... Et c'est ce qu'elle est pour de vrai!  
F:Plus je te regarde plus je suis fou Alice! S'en est fou! C'est la première fois qu'une fille me fait cet effet... C'est magique!  
Je suis sure qu'elle s'en rend compte maintenant que je suis sur elle, mes hanches comprimées contre son bassin... Elle me regarde et je fonds sous son merveilleux regard bleu qui me transperce l'âme. Mon chandail et nos pantalons enlevés, je la regarde dans toute sa splendeur. Comment ne pas tomber amoureux d'une fille aussi belle? Alors je l'embrasse, la caresse dans le dos, sur son ventre. À l'intérieur des cuisses...

(Le lendemain matin...)

Je suis où moi? Je tourne la tête en entendant un gémissement et me rend compte que je suis étendu dans le lit à Alice...Je soulève un pan de la couverte et m'aperçoit qu'en plus je suis aussi nu qu'un ver! Je regarde le cadran et constate qu'il est tard... Très tard! Trop tard! Je vais être en retard au boulot! Je me tourne vers Alice pour lui dire, mais m'aperçoit qu'elle n'est pas prête à se lever... Alors je me lève tout doucement, m'habille et sort silencieusement de la maison en empruntant le même chemin qu'en entrant, c'est à dire l'échelle...

Alice POV

Je me sens si bien... Je me demande pourquoi... Et soudain je me rappelle... Cette nuit... J'ai couchée avec Frey! Non! J'ai fait l'amour avec Frey! C'était si bon, si bien, si fort! Je me sens terriblement bien... Mais il est où cet Apollon au fait? Je me lève et fait le tour de la maison,  
après avoir passée ma robe de chambre... Il n'est plus la! Mes vieilles certitudes ressortent... Il ne m'aime pas... Il me l'a dit, mais il ne le pensait pas! Il voulait juste coucher avec moi! Juste un petit en cas avant d'aller voir Mayura... Il a dut se lever aller regarder dans sa chambre, s'apercevoir qu'elle n'est pas la, aller dans la cuisine, voir qu'elle est chez une amie et partir... Alors voilà comment on retombe sur la terre! Quand on est sur un petit nuage blanc, il faut bien en descendre et je crois qu'en amour, ca fait toujours mal quand on tombe... Ca fait un gros craquement dans le cœur...

Je prends mon petit-déjeuner, sans entrain, mais je le prends... Je m'habille et comme nous sommes un samedi j'ai toute la journée pour me détendre et penser à autre chose qu'a l'horrible façon dont Frey m'a laissée en plan... Surtout après la merveilleuse nuit qu'on a passé ensemble... Les caresses que nous avons échangées, les mots doux... De ma part tout était vrai... Pourquoi ce n'était pas réciproque? Mais qu'est-ce que je suis stupide! Pourquoi je l'ai laissé m'embrasser? Pourquoi j'ai répondu à son baiser? Je n'aurais pas eu cette déception si je l'avais repoussé...

Si je lui avait dit que je ne voulais pas qu'il m'embrasse... À la place j'ai répondu a ce splendide baiser... Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il sache que ca m'a fait mal qu'il parte comme ca sans nouvelle! Il ne faut pas qu'il sache que je veux encore l'embrasser, le toucher, le sentir en moi... Il ne faut pas qu'il sache que j'ai besoin de le sentir proche de moi, de le prendre dans mes bras...

***************************************************************************


	2. If I could see you

Il ne faut pas qu'il sache que j'ai besoin de le sentir proche de moi, de le prendre dans mes bras...

Je passe donc la journée à tourner dans la maison, sans savoir que faire de mes dix doigts, de mon corps qui appelle Frey, qui le supplie de venir me voir… Je voudrais tellement l'appeler pour lui dire combien je l'aime, mais un amour non partagé ne ferait que me briser encore plus le cœur… Je m'endors sur cette pensée et rêve d'un monde où je pourrais être avec lui, où je pourrais le toucher quand il me plaît…

Je me réveille encore plus triste et après une bonne douche je vais écouter la télévision. Ca va peut-être me divertir... Je l'ouvre et tombe sur le début de Roméo et Juliette... Bon c'est ca! Même la télé est contre moi! Mais au moins ca va me faire quelque chose à faire...

(1 heure et demi plus tard...)

C'était trop beau! Je pleure! Ils se tuent pour leur amour, leur âme soeur! C'est tellement beau! J'aimerais voir le monde a travers leurs yeux... Être en parfaite symbiose avec mon partenaire pour la vie, pour l'amour... Pouvoir l'aimer même si d'autres ne veulent pas... Pouvoir aimer quelqu'un qui m'aime... Ça doit être génial, subliminal... Mais bon dans la vie ce n'est jamais beau l'amour non? Ca se termine rarement bien, n'est-ce pas? Parce que l'acharnement qu'a Frey a ne pas vouloir m'aimer est bizarre... Plus j'y pense, plus je me demande si il... Ah, mais non... Je me fais des idées... Un fantasme quoi! Je pourrais peut-être aller chez lui ce soir... Ah et puis non! Pour ne pas encore plus me décourager je ne vais pas le faire... Je me lève pour aller appeler maman…

Frey POV  
Après une nuit de bonheur et une bonne journée de travail quoi de mieux que retourner dans mon appartement... Seul, mais bientôt plus aussi seul... J'ouvre la porte et m'aperçoit qu'il y a une tache d'eau sur le sol. Je m'approche et voit qu'elle s'étend. Je la suis des yeux et voit que l'eau vient du mur! Ou plutôt de l'appartement au-dessus du mien! Mais ils sont partis en vacances! Ils ont dut oublier un robinet... Je vais tout de suite chercher la vadrouille et le téléphone. J'appelle le concierge et lui dit qu'un robinet est ouvert dans l'appartement du dessus. Je regarde tous les dégâts que ce robinet a fait sur le plancher, le mur et les tapis et pense que la fin de semaine va être longue... Très longue...

Après 3 bonnes heures de nettoyage je déclare forfait et vais m'étendre sur mon lit... Ma dernière pensée est pour Alice que je n'ai pas appelée...

(Dans son rêve)

Je vois Alice...Je tente de la prendre dans mes bras... Elle s'enfuit... Elle part toujours plus loin quand je m'approche... Elle ne veut pas que je la touche... Pourquoi fait-elle ca? Elle sait que je l'aime, que je la veux... Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'enfuit? Je veux la prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser... Viens Alice... S'il-te-plaît! Je t'aime, viens à moi!

Je me réveille en sursaut... C'était un rêve... Ouf... Un cauchemar plutôt... Je suis content que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar... Au moins lundi je vais pouvoir lui parler et lui dire que je l'aime, que la nuit que j'ai passée avec elle était merveilleuse et que je m'excuse de ne pas l'avoir appelée... Mais demain je vais lui envoyer une rose! Une rose bleue... Sa préférée... Comme ça elle va voir que je l'aime pour de vrai et que je pense à elle quand je ne la vois pas!

Mayura POV

Bon la il va falloir que j'aille voir la pleurnicheuse... Ma soeur quoi! En plus de Kyo qui a cassé pour je ne sais quelle raison, je vais devoir me coltiner cette satanée soeur qui me colle au basque! Arg! Juste pour ne pas la voir finalement je suis restée 1 nuit de plus avec cette nouille de Ling... Elle m'énerve cette fille a toujours rapporter les ragots qui circulent! Enfin bref la il va falloir que j'explique à Alice pourquoi j'étais chez Frey jeudi... Hum, et pourquoi pas: (D'un ton nonchalant) "Oh! Je m'excuse Alice! Mais c'est lui qui m'a invité... Je me demandais pourquoi… Et quand je suis arrivée il m'a sautée dessus et juste après tu es arrivée... Je ne savais pas quoi te dire donc vendredi matin je suis partie plus tôt..." Voila ca colle bien! Maintenant il faut juste que je lui dise le tout! J'entre dans la maison et trouve Alice collée sur le divan, en train de regarder un film... Ah! Un classique... Roméo et Juliette! Elle vient de se lever et me voit...  
M:Salut Alice!  
A:Allo…  
*Je crois qu'elle n'a pas le gout de me parler...*  
M:J'aimerais te parler... De jeudi plus spécialement...  
A:Non c'est correct… Frey est venu il me l'a dit...  
M:Il t'a dit la vérité ou un mensonge? Parce que je ne crois pas qu'il t'ais dit que...*Voila je me lance!* que c'est lui qui m'a invité. Je me demandais tout simplement pourquoi alors je suis allée le voir et il m'a littéralement sauté dessus! J'ai été tellement surprise que je suis restée clouée sur place... Et quand tu es rentrée il m'avait mise sur ses genoux pour que je sois sur lui... Et j'allais le gifler... Mais bien sur je l'ai giflé quand tu es ressortie... Mais le lendemain matin je me sentais tellement mal que je suis partie plus tôt... Et hier soir j'étais chez une amie... Parce que... Kyo m'a laissé tomber et je voulais aller chez une amie... Et puis hier après-midi Frey m'a appeller et il m'a demandé de venir chez lui pour que je passe la nuit chez lui... Et... hum... finalement et bien... C'est aller plus loin... plus loin que juste dormir... tu comprends? Parce que je savais que tu ne l'aimais pas... Alors je me suis dit que je pouvais aller me consoler avec quelqu'un qui m'aime... Tu comprends?

Alice POV  
M:Tu comprends?

Oh mon dieu... Elle est allé chez lui hier soir... Je le savais... Il ne m'aime pas... Il aime Mayura... Une chance que hier soir je n'ai pas été le voir comme je le voulais... C'est mieux comme ca... Allez... Elle le mérite quand même... Elle vient de perdre son petit ami!  
Ding! Dong!  
OH! la sonnette...Mayura se lève et j'entends une voix dire:  
V:J'ai un paquet pour mademoiselle Séno...  
M:Ah! oui? Ca doit être moi alors...  
Elle lui fait sûrement du charme au livreur quand même...  
M:Regarde Alice! Une rose! Pour moi! Elle est belle hein? Regarde ça vient de qui!

(Écrit sur la carte...)

À ma bellissima,  
Avec qui j'ai passé la plus belle nuit de ma vie!  
Je compte les secondes avant de te revoir...  
Frey -xxx-

M:Mon dieu qu'il est romantique! Je ne savais pas qu'il allait m'envoyer une superbe rose bleue... Ma préférée!  
*La mienne aussi... Je vais m'éclipser pour la laisser en paix avec sa rose... Et pour qu'elle puisse se souvenir de la nuit passée... *La vie est cruelle avec moi... Une nuit je suis ultra-heureuse, 1 jour et une nuit ultra-malheureuse et le lendemain suicidaire... La suicidaire c'est aujourd'hui... Ce serait mieux si je n'étais pas là... Je suis là pour quoi au juste? Juste pour être une interférence dans la vie des autres... Et pour toujours aimer le même gars que ma soeur... C'est fou... Un jour c'est Kyo et le jour d'après c'est Frey parce que Kyo l'a lâché... Je vais aller ranger ma chambre ca va peut-être m'occuper...

Mayura POV

Sur cette carte il est écrit: "Avec qui j'ai passé la plus belle nuit de ma vie". Alors ca veut dire qu'il a couché avec Alice? Parce que, pour ma part, c'est sur que je n'aurais jamais couché avec un gars comme lui! Amoureux d'une autre fille quoi! Donc il a envoyé ça a Alice pour lui exprimer l'amour qu'il lui voue... C'est intéressant de savoir qu'ils ont couchés ensembles... Je monte vers sa chambre et la trouve en plein ménage... Elle veut l'oublier ca doit être pour ca...  
M:Alice...Est-ce que je peux te parler?  
A:Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
M:Et bien c'est assez embarrassant disons... C'est quand j'ai parler avec Frey... Hier soir... Quand je suis allée chez lui... Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait même si il avait couché avec toi... Je m'excuse... Mais il m'a aussi dit que... AH! C'est trop difficile à dire...  
A:Quoi? Il a dit quoi? Dis-le-moi  
M:Et bien... Il a dit qu'il ne t'aimait pas... *Wow! Je me surprends moi-même! Je ne savais pas que j'étais si bonne actrice!* Et qu'il l'avait fait juste pour… comme... un besoin... de.. heu... décompresser... Tu comprends?  
A:Bien sur que je comprends! Alors excuse-moi! Hum... Il faut que j'aille faire... heu... une promenade... Aller Babye!  
M:Bye! À tout a l'heure!  
Mon dieu que je suis diabolique! J'ai réussi! Toutes les chances qu'il avait d'être avec elle sont complètement démolies! C'est tellement facile de détruire une vie, comme ca, dans un claquement de doigts! C'est le pouvoir entre mes mains qui me fascine! J'adore avoir du pouvoir! Je peux détruire une personne et ca me donne de l'énergie! J'aime surtout rabaisser ma soeur... C'est tellement facile en plus!

Alice POV

Bon je le savais qu'il ne m'aimait pas... Alors pourquoi est ce que ca me fait aussi mal? Pourquoi mon cœur me fait si mal? Pourquoi on dirait qu'il est déchiré en millions de morceaux et que ca ne va jamais se recoller même avec de la super glue? Pourquoi elle me fait ca ma soeur? C'est ma soeur... Alors elle doit savoir ce qu'elle fait... Oh non! Mes pas m'ont mené devant chez Frey... Je me cache derrière un buisson et le voit sortir et se diriger dans ma direction... Je contourne le buisson et commence a courir sans plus rien entendre... Je cours, je cours... Comme la nuit où ma soeur a embrassée le gars que j'aime... Il faut que je me sauve, que je parte... On dirait que je fuis mes responsabilitées... Je fuis l'homme que j'aime... Je saute une bordure de route et me retrouve en plein milieu d'une rue... J'entends un klaxonnement... Je me retourne et voit un camion qui me fonce droit dessus... Je fige... Ne plus bouger et mourir ici... Pourquoi pas? Ma vie est finie... Je sens une douleur au niveau de mes jambes et de mon dos et tout devient noir...


	3. One year is long enough to forget

***********************(Un an plus tard...)*****************************

J'ouvre les yeux... Tout est blanc... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a tant de lumière? Je suis où? Je vois des ombres... Je me rendors...

Je réouvre les yeux... C'est moins blanc... Il fait noir, j'ai peur... Je pousse un gémissement... Je vois une ombre m'approcher... Elle est menaçante... Elle me prend dans ses bras, m'étouffe... Je murmure:  
A:J'ai peur... Lâchez-moi... SVP!  
L'ombre me lâche rapidement, presque avec peur... Elle sort de la pièce et je me rendors a cet instant...

Je me réveille en sursaut... Quelqu'un est dans la pièce, je la regarde, mais je ne la reconnais plus... C'est qui?  
I:Bonjour mademoiselle, je suis l'infirmière, je vais aller chercher le docteur pour qu'il vienne vous examiner...  
A:Est-ce que je peux avoir de l'eau, SVP?  
I:Bien sur je vous emmène ca tout de suite!  
Pourquoi je ne me rappelle plus rien? Peut-être que si je vois ma famille je vais me rappeler...  
Une femme entre dans la pièce et me regarde, pendant que je fais de même... J'ai un flash...  
A:Maman!  
Me:Ma chérie! Tu es réveillée! Je suis tellement contente! *Elle commence à pleurer* Ton père va être content quand il va revenir te voir!  
Une autre fille entre dans la pièce. Elle a de superbes cheveux roux, des yeux bleus profonds et je me rappelle qu'elle est ma soeur!  
A:Mayura!  
M: Salut ma cocotte! Alors tu vas bien?  
A:À part un mal de tête persistant je ne vois pas pourquoi me plaindre... Ah oui! La dernière fois que je me suis réveillée il y avait quelqu'un dans la chambre qui m'a prise dans ces bras et qui est partie, quand j'ai parlée... C'était la nuit... C'était qui?  
M:Ça se peut bien que ce soit Frey...  
A:Frey? Je connais un Frey moi?

Frey POV

Je l'ai prise dans mes bras... Je me sentais si bien... Et ensuite elle me dit qu'elle a peur... Pourquoi? Un des témoins de l'accident a témoigné dans le procès du chauffard fou... Il a dit qu'elle avait un sourire en coin quand elle a été heurtée... Mais pourquoi? Avec cette nuit passée avec elle je ne croyais pas qu'elle voulait mourir a ce point... Ça fait un an qu'elle est dans un coma profond et à chaque fois que ses parents ont dit qu'ils devraient peut-être lui laisser au moins sa dignité, ce qui veut dire d'une manière lâche qu'ils veulent la débrancher, je m'y suis opposé avec une telle force que l'échéance a été repoussée mainte fois... Ils voulaient la débrancher dans une semaine... Une chance qu'ils ne l'ont pas fait… Je n'aurais pas eu le plaisir de la prendre dans mes bras même si elle m'a repoussée... J'ai été dans sa chambre ce soir-là pour pouvoir la voir une dernière fois avant qu'on ne la débranche... J'ai entendue un gémissement et j'étais tellement content que je l'ai prise dans mes bras sans même me rendre compte que je l'étouffais un peu... Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait peur... J'ai eu mal... Je suis parti sans un regard en arrière... Je devais aller en voyage, mais j'ai finalement décidé de rester ici... Je ne devrais pas... Parce que je suis sure qu'elle ne veut plus jamais me voir... Alors je dois absolument aller en voyage avec toute la classe! C'est décidé! Deux mois en Europe c'est le meilleur moyen de relaxer non? Je vais préparer mes bagages et m'apprête à partir quand je me dis que je devrais peut-être appeler le père d'Alice, parce que depuis qu'elle a eu son accident je me suis beaucoup rapproché de ses parents... Mayura et moi c'est encore tendu, mais je l'ai aidé quand elle a fait sa dépression nerveuse après l'accident... Elle s'en voulait tellement... Mais je crois que je m'en veux encore plus...

(Flash-back)

J'ai envoyé la rose bleue à Alice... J'espère qu'elle l'a bien reçue... Je regarde distraitement par la fenêtre et voit justement Alice passer en marchant. Je me retourne, cours vers le vestibule ouvre la porte et m'aperçoit qu'elle n'est plus là... Peut-être qu'elle est retournée chez elle... Je tourne vers la droite et quelques secondes plus tard j'entends des crissements de pneus... Je me retourne et voit Alice se faire happer de plein fouet...

Mon cœur manque un battement, ou deux et recommence de plus belle quand je me rend compte que celle que j'aime est étendue sur la chaussée, ensanglantée... Je cours comme un fou, la prends dans mes bras, demande de l'aide, crie toute ma douleur... Je ne la lâche pas, même quand l'ambulancier me dit de la lâcher, mais la laisse finalement, pour 2 secondes a peine, le temps de la transférer sur une civière... Pendant tout le trajet je garde sa main dans les miennes, comme pour ne pas la perdre. Nous arrivons à l'urgence et depuis ce jour, ma deuxième maison est l'hôpital...

(Fin flash-back)

Alice POV

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais depuis que je suis réveillée je dois aller chez le psy pour une consultation quotidienne... Depuis deux jours il essaie l'hypnose… Il dit que ça marche bien, mais je n'en suis pas aussi sure moi... Enfin bref... J'entre dans le bureau, et m'assoit à ma place habituelle.  
P:Bonjour! Aujourd'hui j'aimerais te faire écouter ce que tu as dit hier pendant ton hypnose... Il y a surtout un petit bout qui a attiré mon attention... Veux-tu l'écouter?  
*Ben je m'en fous, mais si ca peut te faire plaisir... Pauvre nul!*  
A:Bien sur monsieur...

(Enregistrement)

P:Aujourd'hui nous allons imaginer une petite histoire... C'est une jeune fille qui, disons s'appelle Alice. Voudrais-tu me dire ce qui se passe dans sa vie?  
A:Elle aime...  
P:En un mot qu'est ce qui représente son amour?  
A:Un vide autour d'elle...  
(Le psy arrête la cassette..)  
P:Alors voilà... Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça veut dire?  
*Que t'es un nul qui sait pas faire son travail?*  
A:Non, désolée… Je n'en sais rien monsieur...  
P:Bon d'accord... Alors on va faire des associations spontanées... Tu sais ce que c'est au moins?  
*Je ne suis pas conne non plus! Non mais! Il me prend pour une enfant de 2 ans et demi ou quoi?*  
A:Oui je sais monsieur...  
P:Voici le premier mot... Peur  
A:Solitude  
P:Tristesse  
A:Rose *De quoi je parle moi?*  
P:Bonheur  
A:Heu… Je sais vraiment pas...  
Au même instant mon avertisseur pour message texte sonne... Je sursaute et lui dit:  
A:Ça!  
P:Quoi ça?  
A:La sonnerie!  
P:Ça te rend heureuse?  
A:OUI!  
Je regarde la provenance de mon cellulaire et tout d'un coup ma joie tombe en morceau... Ce n'est que Mayura qui m'a envoyée un message pour me dire que demain elle passe la journée avec moi, à courir les boutiques... *Et merde!* J'ai l'impression que j'attendais que ce message vienne d'une autre personne... Je ne sais même pas qui... *J'chus drôle moi!*  
A:Est-ce que je peux y aller ou la session d'aujourd'hui*En appuyant bien sur ce mot*est finie?  
P:Vous pouvez y aller pour aujourd'hui ca va être tout...  
A : Merci *YOUPIIIIIIIIII!*Et à demain monsieur!  
Pourquoi est ce que j'ai été si heureuse quand j'ai entendue la sonnerie? C'est vrai que c'est la première fois que je l'entends depuis que je me suis réveillée il y a un mois... En tout cas... Ça doit être à cause de quelque chose avant mon accident... Enfin bref... Je ne vais pas m'en souvenir en me forçant l'esprit... Je sors de l'hôpital, et tout à coup je vois passer un homme aux cheveux blonds. Je le regarde passé, toutefois sans voir son visage... Rendu à une certaine distance je reprends mes esprits et lui cours après. Je tends le bras, lui prends le sien, tire et voit son visage.  
A: Oh désolée monsieur! Je croyais que... et bien... je... désolée!  
Et je commence à courir dans l'autre direction. Non mais je suis folle ou quoi? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai courue après un homme que je ne connais pas? Un nouveau mystère…

Frey POV

(Un jour avant)

Ah! Ce voyage est terriblement vivifiant, mais je m'inquiète pour elle... J'entends soudain une petite sonnerie... Je sors mon portable de ma poche et regarde qui m'écrit. C'est Chris. Il me demande si tout va bien. Je lui réponds que oui et ferme le message. J'arrive sur ma liste de favoris et voit le nom d'Alice en tête de celle-ci... Mais je fais quoi ici moi? Il faudrait que je sois avec elle! Et non en train de parcourir les chemins à travers l'Europe! Aller je prends un billet pour la maison!

(Le lendemain)

Vive le chez-soi! Je m'assis sur le bord de la fenêtre et me rappelle l'affreux accident qui a changé ma vie... Je regarde dans la rue et voit tous ces passants... Un flot continu qui n'arrête jamais... Je remarque une jeune personne qui cours dans la direction opposée et m'aperçoit que c'est… mais...  
F:ALICE!  
Je cours dans mon appartement, sors, cours comme un fou...  
F:oh non pas encore...PAS ENCORE! ALICE!  
Elle s'arrête soudainement, se retourne me regarde, avec un regard qui en dit long sur ses souvenirs... Elle se prend la tête comme si elle allait éclater, et s'effondre, sans rien dire... Je la prends dans mes bras...

Alice POV

J'ai encore marchée jusqu'a l'endroit de mon accident...Je me retourne et me souviens que mon portable est sur le bureau du psychologue..Je commence à courir pour arriver avant qu'il ne ferme pour la journée...  
I:PAS ENCORE! ALICE!  
Je me retourne, surprise... Je vois un garçon un peu plus âgé que moi... Il me regarde... Est-ce que je le connais? Il est le plus beau gars que j'ai jamais vu... Wow... J'ai un soudain mal de tête... Mes souvenirs! Ils reviennent... Il me tend la main… Il me dit bonjour... Il sourit… Il m'embrasse... Hein? Il M'EMBRASSE? Tout à coup tout devient noir...  
Je me réveille… Quelqu'un me porte... Je le regarde... Frey?  
Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si bien ici... Dans ses bras... Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai une douleur sur la poitrine? Je me souviens... Il a couché avec Mayura... Il lui a envoyé... UNE ROSE BLEUE! Mon dieu... Mais pourquoi il ne m'aime pas... Mais pourquoi ce n'est pas moi qui l'a eu? Je referme les yeux... Je ne veux plus rien voir de ce monde... Je comprends maintenant pourquoi je me suis faite happée par le camion sans même réagir... Pourquoi je n'ai pas bougée quand je l'ai vu se diriger vers moi... C'est à cause de la douleur... Cette terrible douleur... On dirait que je me noies... Personne ne vient m'aider... Quelque chose me tire vers le fond et je ne peux même pas me débattre tant j'ai mal... Tant je veux mourir...  
F:Alice? Ça va?  
J'ouvre les yeux et le voit si proche de moi... Il me regarde dans les yeux... Ses yeux verts... Si verts... On dirait qu'ils sont empreints de quelque chose... Je vois du désir, de la tendresse, de la peur... Et autre chose... Mais je ne peux pas dire quoi... Je le repousse, me relève, marche vers la porte... Il me prend par le bras...  
F:Alice?  
A:Désolée monsieur de vous avoir causée du souci...Je vois bien que je dérange...Merci de m'avoir aidée...Je ne m'imposerais pas plus longtemps...Je ne sais pas comment vous savez mon nom...Mais bon...Adieu...  
Je ne le regarde pas dans les yeux de peur qu'il ne lise la souffrance dans les miens...Il doit être content que je parte de toute façon...Il ne m'aime pas...À chaque fois que je le pense, je souffre...

Frey POV

A:...Adieu...  
Quoi? Pourquoi elle me dit ça? Mais pourquoi elle me dit adieu? Je ne comprends plus rien...  
F:Alice? Tu ne me reconnais pas?  
A:Non désolée... Je ne connais pas de Frey...  
Elle sort... Mon dieu… Mais pourquoi elle part toujours quand j'ai le plus besoin d'elle? Mais... Si... Heu... Elle m'a appelée... Si elle ne connait pas de Frey... Comment ça se fait qu'elle connaisse mon nom? Je sors de l'appartement et regarde alentour. Elle n'est plus là! Je ne la vois pas! Je cours vers chez elle... Je vois Mayura sortir de chez elle...  
F:Mayura? Est-ce que Alice est là?  
M:Oui mais... Je ne crois pas que tu puisses aller la voir... Elle pourrait retomber en dép...  
Elle dit quoi là? Pourquoi elle arrête de parler?  
F:En quoi Mayura? Dis-moi-le tout de suite!  
M:En dépression...  
F:Comment ça en dépression? C'est quoi cette histoire? Tu me l'avais pas dit ça! Dis moi le tout de suite Mayura! Je veux comprendre tout ça moi!  
M:Et bien...  
F:ALLER!  
M:Heu... La... La rose bleue... Je... j'ai montée une histoire avec... fausse bien sur... Mais j'ai dit à Alice que... et bien... que nous avions... hum... Je m'en veux! Tu sais pas comment!  
F:Dis-moi le tout de suite Mayura!  
M:Et bien que nous... nous... nous avions couchés ensemble toi et moi!  
F:QUOI? Mais pourquoi tu lui as dit ça? Tu le sais qu'il ne faut pas lui dire des choses comme ça! Non mais t'es folle ou quoi? Je l'aime! Tu comprends ça? J'aime Alice! Mais toi tu t'en fous! Tu ne penses qu'a toi! Elle n'est pas forte émotionnellement! Non mais! Tu devrais comprendre ça toi! Dis moi toute l'histoire alors...  
M:Et bien la fin de semaine que vous avez été ensemble... J'étais chez une amie... Et je ne voulais pas dire à Alice pourquoi on s'était embrassés... Alors j'ai été lâche et je suis resté chez mon amie... Le dimanche matin je suis revenue et j'ai inventée l'histoire que tu m'avais invitée chez toi pour parler et que... et bien... Tu connais la suite quoi...  
F:Non mais! Laisse-moi passer tout de suite! Je veux voir Alice! La dernière fois c'est ta faute si elle a été dans le coma pendant 1 an!  
J'ouvre rageusement la petite porte qui ouvre sur le jardin.  
M:NON!  
Je marche vers la maison, et hurle:  
F:ALICE!  
J'ouvre la porte de la maison, monte les marches, ouvre quelques portes pour trouver la chambre d'Alice...

Alice POV

J'entends une porte claquée. Je regarde par la fenêtre et voit Frey marcher vers la maison.  
F:ALICE!  
J'entends la porte d'entrée claquer. Je vais me cacher dans mon lit... C'est sur que c'est pas la meilleure place pour se cacher, mais je m'y sens si bien que j'y reste... Il monte les escaliers, ouvre la porte de la salle de bain, puis celle de la chambre de mes parents... Il ouvre brusquement la mienne... J'entends des pas s'approcher de mon lit... Ils s'arrêtent... Je sais qu'il regarde la bosse que je fais... Il s'assit sur mon lit... Je sens une main se poser sur ma tête...Elle descend tout doucement vers le bas, remonte la couverture et me découvre peu à peu les pieds, les jambes, le visage... Il me regarde, je le regarde et je m'empresse de remettre la couverture sur ma tête, pour ne plus voir ces yeux... Les yeux que j'aime quoi... Il recommence doucement le même manège... Il me regarde encore plus intensément, avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux...  
A:Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
F:Rien... Je voulais te voir...  
Me voir? Ben oui! Mon œil! Il voulait surtout parler avec Mayura, mais elle lui a surement dit une chose que j'ai fait et là il va être frustré après moi... Je veux mourir... Sur le champs... Faites que je meurs d'une maladie inconnue dans la seconde! Je ne veux rien entendre de ce qu'il va me dire...Comme quoi il aime ma soeur...Qu'il va vouloir qu'elle vive avec lui, et tout, et tout...Qu'il ne veut pas que j'ailles l'embarrasser avec ce qu'on a fait! C'est lui qui l'a dit à Mayura... J'étais juste un petit divertissement quoi... Mais n'ais pas peur Frey je ne vais jamais le dire... Parce que pour moi, ça a été la plus belle nuit de ma vie... Alors je ne vais pas aller le raconter à personne...  
A:Écoute Frey! Je ne vais jamais dire à personne ce qui s'est passer... Je te jure! Mais j'aimerais que tu le dises a personne non plus... Je sais que tu l'as dit à Mayura... quand… hum... Vous avez couchés ensemble mais bon... Ce serait bien que tu ne le dises pas... Tu peux aller la rejoindre maintenant c'est bien non?  
Il faut que j'aie l'air enjouée... Ça va surement mieux passer... Je le pousse, me lève, remets de l'ordre dans mes cheveux et croise soudainement ses yeux dans le miroir de ma chambre... Il me regarde, il s'avance vers moi tout en me regardant dans le miroir... Il me prend dans ses bras, et pose sa tête sur mon épaule... Pendant une minute nos yeux ne se quittent pas... Finalement...  
F:Tu sais cette nuit-là...  
Je l'interromps  
A:Celle avec Mayura? Ah! Mais ca ne fait rien...Aller! Tu dois aller la voir! Tu t'ennuis surement d'elle...  
F:La nuit avec toi Alice... Ça a été la plus belle nuit de ma vie... Tu ne sais pas tout ce que j'ai enduré cette année... À chaque fois que je te voyais dans ton lit d'hôpital je voulais juste te parler, te prendre dans mes bras, t'embrasser... Je voulais que tu te réveilles, que tu me dises que tu m'aimes...  
Il s'arrête... Il pleure!  
A:Pleure pas Frey... STP! Je ne veux pas te voir pleurer!  
Je me retourne, et le prends dans mes bras... Surpris, il ne fait aucun geste, mais après quelques secondes il me prend dans ses bras, me serre... Je me sens si bien... Il me serre fort... J'aimerais rester là toute ma vie... Mais je ne peux pas... Je suis tellement incertaine... Il a quand même envoyé une rose a mayura... Il a même couché avec ma soeur... Et ça je ne peux pas lui pardonner... Je fais un pas en arrière et le lâche... Il me regarde surpris, inquiet...  
A:Hum... Je vais... Hum... Aller… heu... faire une promenade... Excuse-moi...  
Je sors de ma chambre, descend l'escalier et sors de la maison. Je vois Mayura et avance pour aller lui parler. Elle lève les yeux et me voit. Elle se jette ensuite dans mes bras.  
M: Je m'excuse! Je suis tellement désolée d'avoir monté ça! D'avoir montée cette histoire de toute pièce! Mais maintenant je suis mieux...Et je vais t'aider à reconquérir Frey!  
A:De quoi tu...  
Oh mon dieu!Non! Je viens de me rendre compte! Un coup monté! Elle a montée toute l'affaire! C'est à cause d'elle que j'ai été dans le coma pendant si longtemps! C'est elle! C'est elle qui m'a fait croire qu'il ne m'aimait pas... Je suis sûre que tous les regrets qu'il a eu c'est juste parce que au début il m'aimait, mais que finalement il s'est tanné et il est venu me voir à l'hôpital juste à cause des regrets...  
A:Mais non c'est correct... Je ne t'en veux pas... Je vais un peu aller marcher.  
Je marche pendant très longtemps... Je me retrouve face a la maison de Chris. Je sonne, je me présente et entre.  
A:Salut Chris!Tu vas bien?  
C:Oui et toi?  
A:Ça peut aller mieux... J'ai découvert que ma soeur m'avait mentie, que l'homme que j'aime ne m'aime plus, que je suis seule au monde et que le seul vrai ami que j'aie c'est toi alors qu'on se connaît depuis vraiment pas longtemps... Alors tout va bien non?  
C:Hum... D'accord je vois... Mais au moins, je suis content que tu sois mon amie! Merci!  
A:De rien...  
Dring! Dring!  
S:Monsieur c'est pour vous!  
C:Allo? Oh! Salut Frey!  
Hein? Comment ça il appelle ici? J'espère que Chris ne va pas dire que je suis ici!  
C:Alice? Non, non je ne l'ai pas vue depuis... un peu plus d'un an!  
Eh! Il fait quoi là? Il pèse sur l'intercom pour que je puisse entendre.  
F:...Je l'ai vue descendre et quand je suis descendu pour la voir elle n'était plus là et sa soeur lui avait dit que c'était un coup monté. Tu te rends compte? Elle lui à dit ça! Mais là je suis trop inquiet! J'ai peur qu'elle ne soit blessée ou qu'elle soit avec des personnes peu recommandables... J'espère qu'elle va bien... Elle sait maintenant la vérité! J'en suis tellement content! Mais ce qui me ferait encore plus de bien c'est de lui parler...  
Je sais pas pourquoi mais à cet instant là il arrête de parler.  
C:Mais dis-moi...C'est quoi tes sentiments pour elle?  
F:Quand même Chris! Ça fait 5 ans que je te connais! Depuis le début tu le sais! JE L'AIME! Il faut vraiment que tu sois nul pour penser que j'ai changé d'idée cette année juste parce qu'elle était dans le coma!  
A:OH MON DIEU!  
Il vient de dire qu'il m'aime? Je commence à pleurer et sors de la pièce en claquant la porte...


	4. I love all your body my love

Frey POV

J'entends des pleurs et tout d'un coup la voix d'Alice qui dit:  
A:OH MON DIEU!  
J'entends une porte claquer et puis plus rien, un silence étonnant...  
F:Chris?  
C:Oui?  
F:Est-ce que c'était Alice?  
C:Oui  
F:Il me semblait que tu ne savais pas où elle était!  
Non mais c'est vrai quand même! C'est mon meilleur ami et il ne me dit même pas que celle que j'aime est dans la même pièce que lui!  
C:Tu peux venir ce soir si tu veux! Par la porte du jardin avec ta clé.  
F:Pourquoi? Elle ne va pas vouloir me parler...  
C:Elle n'est pas obligée de savoir que tu viens... Pour le moment elle est dans sa chambre... Tu sais la chambre rose...

Alice POV

Il a dit qu'il m'aime! Et il ne l'a pas fait intentionnellement, parce qu'il ne savait pas que j'étais là... C'était sincère! Je sens mon cœur exploser de joie, de ferveur, de pureté, d'amour... Je suis tellement heureuse! En gros il m'aime! Mais... Je ne sais pas comment aller lui parler... J'ai peur d'être ridicule... Je l'ai quand même fait avec lui, j'ai quand même passée une nuit avec lui... Et en plus il est parti le matin d'après sans me dire un mot... Qu'est-ce que je devrais penser de ça? Je vais aller me coucher... Pendant que je me déshabille j'entends des pas dans le couloir. Je regarde l'heure et m'aperçoit qu'il est plus de 11 heures. Je ferme la lumière et je vais me réfugier dans le placard. La porte s'ouvre. En tâtant le placard je trouve un balai. La personne entre dans la chambre et va à côté du lit tout proche d'où j'aurais dut être. Je sors silencieusement du placard m'élance et lui donne un coup sur la nuque.  
I:OUCH!  
Hein? Je reconnais cette voix. J'ouvre la lumière et vois Frey étendu sur mon lit.  
A: Frey!  
Je lui saute dessus et le retourne en me plaçant à califourchon sur lui. Je lui tapote les joues pour qu'il se réveille. En même temps, je me rends compte de ma position. Je n'ai pas le temps de me déplacer qu'il ouvre tranquillement les yeux.  
F:Hein..? Que...? Quoi...? Alice?  
Il me regarde puis se relève tout doucement sur les coudes.  
F:Alice? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis étendu sur ton lit? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es sur moi? AIE! Ma tête! Pourquoi j'ai si mal à la tête?  
Je commence à rougir... Je rougis affreusement. Je me relève et lui explique tout en bégayant;  
A:Et bien... hum... je… me… je me demandais... qui... qui ca... pouvait bien être! Je... j'ai eu peur et... et... et je suis allée dans le placard... et hum... je t'ai donné un coup en arrière de la tête! Tu es tombé sur le lit... et je suis montée sur toi pour te réveiller...  
F:Ah... Bon... Merci... Pas pour le coup mais... pour le réveil...  
Oh mon dieu! Que je suis stupide! Je suis une nouille! Je l'ai frappé... Le désespoir me gagne... Mais juste avant que je ne fonde en larmes, il me tend la main. Il veut surement se relever... Ca doit être absolument honteux pour lui comme situation... Je la lui tends et à son contact je me sens fondre... En larmes... Il me tire vers lui et me fait me coucher. Je me mets en position fœtale et pleure tout mon soûl... Je pleure parce que j'ai perdu tant de temps à ne pas m'apercevoir que je l'aimais... Tant de temps à ne pas m'apercevoir que c'est le plus beau gars que j'ai jamais vu... Je pleure tout simplement parce que ça soulage de toutes tensions qu'on peut avoir dans une vie... Je m'endors tout doucement...

Frey POV

Je ne comprends rien... Il y a une seconde elle rougissait, après elle pleure et en même pas 30 secondes, qui m'ont transpercées le cœur, elle s'endort... Je la positionne sous les couvertures et me couche à côté, tout en étant assez éloigné pour qu'elle ne se sente pas menacée, en danger... Je la regarde. Elle est tellement belle... Sous la lumière de la table de chevet elle a l'air tellement plus jeune… Je me penche vers elle et l'embrasse chastement. Puis je ferme la lumière et m'endors...

(Quelques heures plus tard)

Je me réveille et m'aperçoit que l'aube pointe... Je me lève tout doucement et regarde dehors. Je pense à ce que je vais dire quand elle va se réveiller... Je soupire... Ah et puis! Il se passera ce qui se passera... Je l'aime! Je ferme les rideaux et regarde le sol tout en allant me recoucher. Je relève la tête pour la regarder et m'aperçoit qu'elle me regarde... Je rougis...  
F:Tu es jolie quand tu dors...  
Je le murmure bien sur... Elle relève la tête...  
A:Quoi?  
F:Heu... Hum… Ben... Alice, tu es belle quand tu dors et quand tu te réveilles...  
Elle va me trouver stupide! Mais... elle rougit...  
A:Merci... Tu sais... Je m'excuse pour hier... Quand tu as pleuré... Parce que je sais que c'est à cause de moi... Mais dis...  
F:Quoi?  
A:Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait un si grand soupir tout à l'heure?  
Oups! La colle qu'elle m'a fait...  
F:En fait en vérité c'est que je me demandais de quoi on aurait put se parler quand tu allais être réveillée... Parce que je voulais te dire que je...  
Mais non je ne peux pas vraiment lui dire... Et si elle ne m'aime plus...Parce qu'elle a entendu quand j'ai dit que je l'aimais, mais elle n'avait pas l'air heureuse de l'entendre... Je prends tout de même mon courage à deux mains.  
F:Que je t'aime Alice! J'étouffe! Je ne suis plus capable! Je t'aime tu ne sais pas comment! Je veux vivre avec toi, te revoir dans mes bras, t'embrasser... Mais je vais comprendre si tu ne veux plus me parler... Je vais te laisser… Je vais aller dans la salle de bain. Quand tu vas être levée je ne vais plus être là... Au revoir...  
Je sors de la chambre et me rends dans la salle de bain au bout du corridor. Je fais couler de l'eau pour prendre la température et part la douche. Je me déshabille et entre dedans. J'entends soudain une porte se fermer... Qui claque... Je me rends compte de ce que cette porte représente... Je m'effondre... Je tombe sur les genoux et commence à sangloter, la tête baissée, l'eau me coulant sur les cheveux, le visage et tombant avec mes larmes. Je pleure, parce que je ne vais plus pouvoir parler avec elle, elle ne va plus vouloir me parler tout simplement... Je perçois un mouvement sur ma gauche. Je relève vivement la tête et voit un ange sortir de la brume que fait la buée de la douche. Un ange nu...  
F:Alice?  
A:Je t'aime comme ma vie Frey... J'ai vécue un calvaire constant quand le premier matin je me suis aperçue que tu n'étais pas à ta place, à côté de moi... J'en ai eu le cœur brisé. Je suis morte ce jour-là... Je suis morte même avant de me faire frapper par le camion... Quand je me suis réveillée j'avais perdue toute ma mémoire... Par contre, je me suis rappelée ma mère, ma soeur et mon père. Mais de toi je n'avais aucun souvenir... À chaque fois que je croisais un homme blond je le suivais toujours des yeux... Ensuite je t'ai vu dans la rue et c'est à cet instant que je me suis rappelée de toi, de tous mes souvenirs liés à toi... Mais je croyais que tu aimais ma soeur... Alors je ne voulais pas que tu découvres mes sentiments. Je suis partie et tu m'as suivie jusque chez moi. Je ne savais toujours pas que tu n'avais rien fait avec elle. Quand je suis sortie de la maison elle pensait que tu m'avais tout raconter alors elle m'a dit qu'elle s'excusait pour le coup monté... Et tout, et tout... Mais maintenant que je sais que tu m'aimes, je suis la plus heureuse au monde... Et moi je te dis que je t'aime aussi fort en retour...  
Que je suis heureux... C'est presque mieux que la nuit avec elle...  
F:Tu t'en es rendu compte quand que tu.. m'aimais?  
Comme ça sonne doux à mes oreilles...  
A:Et bien...En fait je m'en suis rendue compte quand je t'ais vu embrasser ma soeur... Disons que ce n'était pas amusant de voir que je t'aimais... Mais maintenant que je sais et que je suis certaine que tu m'aimes, je suis heureuse!  
F:Et moi donc!  
Je me précipite vers elle, la prends dans mes bras et l'embrasse. Je plaque son corps contre le mien. Je vois ses joues devenir rouges cerises quand elle se souvient que je suis aussi nu qu'elle... Je l'entraîne doucement vers la douche. Elle pousse un cri plaintif quand l'eau bouillante la touche. Je tourne rapidement les robinets pour que l'eau soit moins chaude. Je la reprends dans mes bras tout de suite. Je la plaque contre la céramique du mur. Je la caresse comme si je ne l'avais jamais touchée...

Alice POV

Quand je suis entrée dans la salle de bain je voulais lui faire une surprise... Lui montrer mon amour... J'ai enlevée ma robe de chambre et comme je n'ais rien en dessous je me suis retrouvée nue...C'est à cet instant la que je l'ai vu... Il est à genoux dans la douche... Il me semble qu'il est secoué de sanglot... Il pleure... C'est de ma faute... Je fais un pas vers lui mais je m'arrête dès qu'il lève les yeux vers moi...  
F:Alice?  
Dès qu'il prononce mon nom je commence à parler... De tout ce qui s'est passé, de ce que j'ai ressentie, de mes craintes... Un discours pendant lequel je le dévore des yeux. L'eau lui coule toujours sur le corps, ça le rend encore plus séduisant... Mon dieu aidez-moi! Je vais craquer!  
A:...Et maintenant que je sais que tu m'aimes, je suis très heureuse!  
F:Et moi donc!  
Il se lève dans toute sa splendeur, et me bondit quasiment dessus... Il m'embrasse... Je suis tellement contente... Ces lèvres sont si pleines, si douces, si belles... En sentant son corps ferme tout contre le mieux je rougis de plaisir... Il m'amène sous la douche. L'eau est horriblement brulante et sans le faire exprès je pousse un petit cri. Il recule, enlève un peu d'eau chaude et me reprends tout de suite dans ses bras... Il m'appui sur le mur... La céramique est si froide...Je me presse encore plus contre lui.  
A:Frey... On devrait aller dans ma chambre... On serait peut-être mieux placer qu'ici...non?  
F:Moi tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois avec moi...Alors si tu aimes mieux dans un bon lit (Ce qu'il a un beau sourire!) on va y aller tout de suite!  
Il ferme la douche, cours vers son peignoir et le mien. Il enfile le sien et sans que j'aie bougée un muscle il met le mien sur mes épaules, le referme et me prends par la main. Il ouvre la porte s'assure que personne n'est la et on cours jusqu'a la chambre. Nous arrivons essoufflés dans la chambre, on se regarde et on s'écroule de rire! C'est vrai quoi! On aurait put se faire prendre par un des domestiques de Chris! Je le regarde qui rit encore et souris avec tendresse... Mon dieu qu'il est beau! S'en est fou... Je l'aime tellement... Il essuie les larmes qu'on provoquées les rires... Nos regards se croisent... Une lueur passe dans ces magnifiques yeux verts... Je frissonne... Cette lueur je l'adore... Elle me donne toujours de grands frissons... Il me prend dans ses bras, m'emmène sur le lit et m'y étends... Il défait le peignoir qui retient mon corps et me regarde... Je me sens belle quand il me regarde comme ca... Il me caresse dans le cou, sur les seins, sur le ventre, sur les cuisses, à l'intérieur des cuisses... Je frissonne et je regarde Frey avec attention... Ces yeux sont fixés sur moi, sur mon corps, sur mes lèvres et quand ils interceptent les miens une tension se produit... Pas une mauvaise bien entendu... Je le prends par le cou et me relève pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Une décharge nous traverse le corps. Je passe mes mains sous son peignoir et il tombe sur le sol en un léger bruissement que nous n'entendons pas tellement nous sommes plongés dans ce que nous faisons avec tant de sensualité...

(Quelques heures plus tard...)

Je me réveille mais je n'ouvre pas les yeux tellement je suis bien... J'entends un petit soupir et il ne vient pas de moi... J'ouvre les yeux et me rends compte que je me suis endormie sur Frey. La pièce dans laquelle nous nous trouvons est ensoleillée, mais je ne me souviens plus d'avoir ouvert les rideaux... Je lève les yeux un peu plus hauts pour mieux voir mon amour et le contemple pendant que son esprit se rend compte de l'endroit où il est. Je me relève sur le coude et me penche vers lui.  
A: Bonjour Frey...  
Il sursaute.  
A:Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon amour?  
Il me prend soudainement dans ces bras et me serre très fort...  
F:Alice! Ce n'était pas un rêve! Je le croyais, mais je suis tellement content que ce ne soit pas le cas...  
A:Et non ce n'est pas un rêve... Mais si ça en avait été un ça aurait été le plus beau de toute ma vie...  
F:Oui moi aussi... Ah! Tiens... Il y a plus de soleil maintenant qu'il est plus haut...  
A:C'est toi qui les a ouvert?  
F:Oui... Et après je suis resté à te contempler pendant que tu dormais avec un petit sourire si attendrissant... Mais je suis seulement resté quelques minutes à te regarder... Je voulais tellement t'avoir dans mes bras que je suis revenu tout de suite dans ce merveilleux lit...  
A:Alors tout s'explique... Frey...  
Il faut que je lui dise et je sais qu'il va falloir qu'il me le dise toute ma vie durant ou sinon je vais être très malheureuse...  
F:Quoi ma belle?  
A:Je t'aime...Et toi est ce que tu m'aimes un peu?  
F:Je t'aime plus que la liberté, plus que tout… Moi aussi j'ai une question à te poser...  
A:Laquelle?  
F:Et bien... Je sais que c'est un peu prématuré mais… Voudrais-tu venir habiter chez moi, avec moi et ce pour un temps indéterminé?


End file.
